Caín está en el cielo
by Notthatbou
Summary: Sic transit gloria mundi. [Saga del colegio]


¡Hola! Hacía siglos que no escribía en general y siglos que no lo hacía para este fandom, pero héme aquí de vuelta una vez más. Démosles las gracias a las personas que de algún modo consiguieron motivarme para que me pusiera a escribir de nuevo. Así, este fic va dedicado a _**InWhite**_, a_ **Ang **_y a_ **Cross**_.

Este fic está basado en la saga del colegio; antes del partido de criquet, principalmente porque no han salido más tomos en España y no he avanzado más con la historia, so... No tengo ni idea de qué viene en adelante. Con todo, espero que pueda gustaros a aquellos que vais más avanzados en la trama.

El resumen del fic, _Sic transit gloria mundi_, es una locución latina que significa _"Así pasa la gloria del mundo"_. Y, sin más que decir, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Caín está en el cielo**_

—¿Y si Dios dejó que Caín matara a Abel porque en realidad repudiaba la ofrenda de este último?

Así, el comentario de Violet Wolf consigue que el silencio reine repentinamente en la glorieta del cisne. Ha de disimular el conde su sorpresa, si bien, vista la reacción del resto de presentes a su alrededor, no parece tratarse en absoluto de algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? —se eleva la ceja de Greenhill.

El aludido se encoge de hombros, y baja de nuevo la mirada hacia su dibujo.

—Se me ha ocurrido de repente.

—Dios rechazó la ofrenda de Caín y éste, poseído por la ira, mató a su hermano —enuncia entonces Lawrence Bluer en tono didáctico con perfecta entonación, ajustándose las gafas—. Para recordar a quien lo viere el enorme pecado que este hecho supone, El Señor grabó una marca en la frente de Caín y le obligó a vagar por el mundo. Matar es pecado, amén de todo lo que esta historia traiga consigo.

—Creo... —continúa el joven de morado—Que Caín era el favorito de Dios

—¿Estás loco? —pregunta de nuevo el prefecto de la casa verde. Redmond da un sorbo a su taza de té, escuchando la conversación con jactancioso interés.

—Habla, por favor. Te escucho —pide Bluer, con los ojos cerrados.

—Dios _puso una marca en Caín para que quien quiera que se encontrase con él no lo matara_. También dijo que si alguien llegara a matar a Caín, éste sería vengado siete veces. Acaso Dios estuviera dolido con Abel y rechazó la ofrenda de Caín sólo para equilibrar la balanza, pues bien sabido es que acostumbra Dios a que los hombres obren por él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál fue la ofrenda de Abel? Un cordero. Un cordero de su propio rebaño. Si de Dios no podemos aprender a cuidar a nuestros propios rebaños por encima de todas las cosas, ¿qué podemos aprender?

Todos callan. Se disparan la curiosidad y sospecha del conde, convencido cada vez en mayor medida de que la casa morada tiene algo de extraordinario. _"Y no en el buen sentido"_ —piensa, llevándose la mano al parche disimuladamente.

—Abel decía apreciar su rebaño, y no era sino porque después se convertía en comida para él. Pero ningún sentimiento puede ser verdadero si al final van a comerte, ¿no? Porque tienen intención de arrancarte la vida del mismo modo; nada cambia. Por decirlo de algún modo, todo es_... interés._

Y el corazón de Ciel Phantomhive, _fag_ del _fag_, se agita como si le hubieran asestado un golpe seco. Chasquea la lengua para sí mismo, molesto.

—Así que Abel no siente un aprecio sincero por su ofrenda, sino por lo que la ofrenda implica en su propia persona, que no es nada similar a un _sentimiento_. ¿No es un tanto malévolo? Toda la humanidad deriva de creer que él es el bueno... Deberíamos amar a Caín con más dedicación... Al fin y al cabo, ¿no da él la sensación de saber cuál es el inevitable final?

Pero, igualmente, hace las cosas a su manera.  
Caín será Caín hasta el final.

*·*·*

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven amo? Está taciturno usted hoy —inquiere el mayordomo, alzando una vela mientras recoge unos libros y los coloca en las estanterías de su despacho.

Queda Ciel mirando a su mayordomo, fruncido el ceño, perdida la noción de lo real. Observa su ridículo atuendo de profesor, acompañado de su extraño peinado y esas gafas que utiliza siempre que entra en modo didáctico. Siente tantas palabras de las dichas en la tarde bullir en su cabeza... Vuelve a mirar detenidamente a Sebastian. Y entonces, le da la risa.

—¿Señor? —se sorprende el mayordomo sin entender.

Se levanta el conde, acercándose a su mayordomo. Estira los brazos cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, mas no busca un abrazo. Con los dedos, recorre con cuidado las cuentas del rosario que el _profesor Michaelis_ lleva al cuello.

—Ay, Abel, Abel...

_"Lo que haces por comer",_ se dice para sí mismo.

—Dime, Sebastian, ¿no te duele llevar esto al cuello?

En el rostro del mayordomo se forma su servicial sonrisa, pasada la confusión.

—Mucho, milord.

Devuelve Ciel una sonrisa cínica. Invita a Sebastian a sentarse y se sienta él mismo sobre sus rodillas; desabrocha con ligera torpeza los primeros botones de su camisa, que abre para poder observar mejor a su sirviente.

Unas marcas rojas y ardientes recorren todo el contorno del cuello del infernal mayordomo, rodeándolo.

Y ríe el conde, negando con la cabeza.

Pasa por ellas una mano con un ademán que acaso parece un gesto cariñoso, y apoya después en las heridas de su sirviente la frente, durante casi un minuto.

Se pone en pie, finalmente, para volver a su habitación.

—Abel... A ver si nos vamos pronto de aquí, Sebastian —sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El demonio niega con la cabeza; el señorito cada día es más divertido.

_Caïn sera Caïn jusqu'à la fin.  
Après avoir erré dans le monde plongé dans les ténèbres,  
À sa manière, avec son marque,  
Peut-être que Cain arrivait au Ciel?_

_**Caín está en el cielo-Fin**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, **_gracias por vuestro tiempo; espero que haya merecido la pena. He creado y escrito ese poema en francés y me gusta la sensación de dejarlo sin traducir, creo que de todos modos sino no tendréis problemas con un traductor. En cualquier caso, si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntármela por cualquier vía que os parezca.

Sin más que decir, me despido. _**Bids you all adieu,**_

**Bou.**


End file.
